A Frisky Frolic
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: What Kuwabara and Kurama ger up to in their free time


A Frisky Frolic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way. I am just borrowing the characters, that's all.

"Kazuma, sweetie, what are you doing?" The green eyed, redhead asked as he looked over his lover's shoulder. "You have been at that for _ages_ and I have been feeling rather neglected. I need you, my dashing swordsman. I want you, my beloved, and I always get what I want sooner or later my love." He started to nibble on Kuwabara's neck, making the larger human moan. "If you're worried about how they will react you needn't worry, love. Yusuke and Hiei would both be quite happy to learn that we are together. Both have become rather nervous since they became lovers themselves. Kuwabara stared at Kurama. "Oh, you didn't know? They have been fuck buddies since we returned to the Makai and Yusuke started the Demon Tournament. Well once Enki won the tournament and Yusuke and Hiei were freed from their obligations to their 'sides' I'm sure that I told you, but I guess not." He tugged at Kuwabara's shirt. "Now off!"

"Erm, Kurama, they will be here any minute!" Kuwabara said, trying to prise his kitsune's hands off of the neck of his shirt. "Although I want them to know, I don't need them staring at us while I am pinned below your, very sexy, body." Kurama moved around and took the book out of Kuwabara's hands and sat in his lap, kissing him. Kuwabara could feel the hardness of Kurama's erection as it pressed against his stomach. "Kurama, we can't not here and not now. They will be here any minute, you know that." Kurama pouted.

"Would it make any difference if you were the one on top? That you were seme?" Kuwabara seemed more thoughtful about that, and Kurama smiled as he caught his lover's lips in a kiss. "We can do it any way that you desire, my love." Kuwabara looked at the very feminine features and a thought entered his head. He moved, lifting Kurama as he stood, the other's legs wrapped around his waist. "Kazuma, what are you planning?"

"You said we could do anything that I wanted as long as we had sex, right?" Kurama nodded. "Well I have just the plan, my little plant expert." Kuwabara said as he pulled Kurama's head back, running his tongue over the other's neck. "I just have to see if Shizuru still has it." He lowered Kurama to the floor as he entered his sister's room. She was away for the weekend which made this all the easier. Kuwabara looked in all of her wardrobes until he found what he sought, he looked it over and smiled as the midnight blue fabric shimmered in the light, and it had the band for tying the hair back with it. Shizuru wasn't the dress-wearing type, but this was for one of the festivals she attended the previous year, and Kuwabara had always wondered how Kurama would look in it. Now he had the chance to find out.

Kurama had a nasty idea what Kuwabara was up to. Why else would he go into Shizuru's room but to harvest her collection of 'toys'. Therefore it was a great surprise to see Kuwabara leaving the room without them, but to his horror he had a dress. "Darling… is that a dress?" He asked hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. However they were not, when Kuwabara handed him the dress. "You must be mad I can't…"

"You said anything, Kurama. You can't go back on your word if you want any action." Kurama sighed. He knew that he should have said within reason, but then he would have been downright refused by the larger human, and the dress didn't look too bad, not as sluttish as he thought, then again it was Shizuru's. Taking the dress, Kurama disappeared into the bathroom, determined not to let Kuwabara see him change, however the more he looked at the dress, the more he loved the sight, and the moment that he dressed himself was the moment that he fell in love with the view that he saw in the full length mirror. It made him smile to see how the fabric clung to his body and shimmered in the light. As a thief, and if he were interested in clothing, something like this would have taken his eye. "Kurama, underwear not essential!" Kuwabara shouted through the door, making Kurama smile. It wasn't as though he wore underwear anyway. His eyes then fell on Shizuru's makeup bag.

'In for a penny...' Kurama thought as he looked at the contents. It was so handy that he and Shizuru were so similar, in fact Kurama smiled. Youko wasn't exactly put off by wearing makeup either. Putting it on, Kurama looked at himself in the mirror. 'His hair red hair was held back by the blue hair hand, the slit went up his right leg to mid thigh, and the makeup accentuated his, already feminine, features. In short, Kurama looked like a million dollars. He opened the bathroom door, showing off his body and was swept into Kuwabara's arms, feeling Kuwabara's hand slide up his thigh to his hip the slit in the dress allowing his boyfriend easy access. Kuwabara carried Kurama back to the front room, where he had done a few preparations while Kurama was prettying himself up, having laid one of the futons on the floor, onto which he placed Kurama.

"I see I was right, that you would look very good in that dress." Kurama blushed as he felt Kuwabara's hands stroke down his body before cupping his cock and sack through the material before he raised the material up to make sure that Kurama wasn't wearing underwear before grinning. "You don't know what an effect this has over me, my little fox. Seeing you lying before me, you make me want to take you as you are." Kuwabara's grin widened. "And since you told me I could do whatever I wanted, I shall take you here." Kurama had realised that Kuwabara had set the whole thing up just for their moment of pleasure and felt happy. The human wasn't exactly Mr Romancer of the Year, but he made the kitsune happy. Watching as the human used the baby oil to lubricate his fingers, Kurama spread his legs wide, like a wanton whore, as Kuwabara worked on stretching his ass for his large cock.

The moment that Kurama was ready Kuwabara Lubricated himself, before feeling Kurama's hands stroke him also, the feelings intensified with the touch. Soon he pulled back from Kurama's touch. "You ready, my dear sweet Kurama?" He asked as he moved between the kitsune's spread legs, and Kurama nodded his reply, soon Kuwabara was feeding his length into Kurama's willing ass, the kitsune moaning the whole time. Kuwabara couldn't believe how good this felt, the tight heat fit his erection like a glove.

"Hey, Shizuru, I thought that you were away until next week." Yusuke said as he and Hiei accompanied the older Kuwabara to the house. "He paused a moment for her to light a cigarette. "Or is it intended to surprise Kuwabara to see how he treats the house while you are away?" That brought out a chuckle from the Koorime next to him, who suddenly paused and cocked his head. "What is it Hiei?"

"I think we should refrain from entering… I think the fox nd the oaf is up to something." Hiei said as Shizuru inserted her key in the door and opening it. "Then again we do have forewarning of what they may be doing." He took Yusuke's hand in his. He was still unfamiliar with human gestures of affection between mates or prospective mates, but the contact made him happy, especially when Yusuke gave it a gentle squeeze. So in they walked to the front room where Shizuru was standing, staring in shock.

"What in the name of the gods are you doing, Kazuma!"

Kuwabara and Kurama had been so wrapped up in each other, and the delicious friction between them that they had never even noticed the three extra presences in the house until They heard Shizuru's shout, but even then they were too lost in the pleasure of the rutting to take much notice. "Well you did say that they were up to something, my little Jaganshi." Yusuke said as he lovingly hugged Hiei and guided him from the room. "I guess that things must have really been jealous to find solace in each other's arms." Hiei laughed.

"No, Kurama was always after Kuwabara. However I never thought that I'd ever see Kurama being uke. He is too dominant for that, however it seemed as though he enjoyed being buggered by the oaf, not to mention that he was in a dress, one of Shizuru's if her reaction was anything to go by." Hiei said as he and Yusuke walked back to Yusuke's place. "Anyway lets let sleeping dogs lie, hmm?" Yusuke nodded, catching Hiei's lips in a kiss.

Neither Kuwabara nor Kurama even noticed Shizuru was there, and she eventually gave up, leaving to find out what else she could see in the apartment. Kuwabara felt Kurama's body tighten around his thick shaft as the writing kitsune reached his climax, dragging a moan out of the Human as he spilled his seed in the depths. "Ku… Kurama, are you okay?" Kuwabara asked the kitsune, and got a kiss in reply.

"Remind me that I should let you take charge more often." The kitsune said as he got his breath back. "I think wearing dresses for you isn't that bad either. As long as it is only for you." Kuwabara grinned as he lay beside his fox. "You felt so good inside me, my dear human."

"I am glad that you liked it, Kurama. I just wish that we had done it sooner. For now I need to sleep." Kuwabara said before falling fast asleep.

"Poor Kazuma, I guess I wore you out." Kurama said as he curled up next to him. "But sleep is definitely a good idea."


End file.
